


Ready for Pickup

by kutikue



Series: Shades (Nier & Kingdom Hearts) [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Crack Pairing, Established Relationship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mentioned Nier (if you squint), My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Post-Ending D (Nier), Random & Short, Starting this ship, While I'm storyboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutikue/pseuds/kutikue
Summary: Yonah has been crafting gear at an Adept level within the Moogle's guild for four months now, but there is only one person who picks up their orders in person.  Vanitas' order has been ready for almost three weeks now, and while he makes a point of never showing up before his order is ready, he usually at least sends an unversed with his next order so she can get a materials list together and keep working. Having nothing to occupy her time is leaving Yonah with nothing to do but think about topics better left alone and extra elixirs.





	Ready for Pickup

Being a nonmoogle in any moogle's guild is enough to gather someone funny looks, more so when it's a guild as famous as the synthesis guild. As such, Yonah as more than happy to be re-stationed to a remote world after passing her Adept level course work, where her only interactions were working, studying, moogles, couriers and the occasional lost traveler.

Or an unversed. Or her only world-traveling client, who refused deliveries and insisted on being present for any work on his armor; gathered materials himself for accessories. Not that she minded, really. Vanitas was crude, sure. Some might even say mean, cruel, dark. But there was something about him that reminded her of someone, between the golden eyes and black hair, the dark unversed so like the shades of her fallen world that fell from him as they has the Shadowlord. Was it just nostalgia that had her liking him  ** _n_ ** _ ea _ ** _r_ ** \--?

"Ugh..." Yonah clutched her head at the thought, dropping a pencil as a brief flash of pain and  _ not quite remembering _ but  **unable to forget** coming and leaving her just as swiftly. “What…”

“Hm. Daydreaming again?” A familiar smirk broke Yonah out of her head fog, snapping her attention up to the other corner of the room. “Nini!” Standing up almost knocked her chair over, but she couldn’t help almost bounding over to the other side of the room as a smile took over her face and only just stopping herself in time before she forgot Vanitas’ Personal Space Rule, stopping far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to touch him. “Welcome back.”

Vanitas scowled at the nickname, though he made no verbal objection to it. Some concessions had to be made, and honestly, it grated on him less then when Others has tried to call him Vani. Or worse, Nitas. At least Ni Ni could be mistaken for an invitation to knee someone. Twice. “Is my order ready or what?”

“Yep, just a second…” Moving back further into the room, Yonah reached up onto a shelf and pulled out three studded earrings, each engraved with a different rune. “Thirty-five percent resistance to fire, lightning and ice respectively. You can use two at a time if you don’t have any others in.” Yonah placed them on the counter before sitting back down and leaning over to pick up her fallen pencil and scratching out some notes in front of her while Vanitas inspected her work. His face remained impassive as he looked them over one by one, and she suddenly felt a bit shy about the quality. “...after I get better tools if you still have them I can break them back down into crafting components and reforge them into a single piece. I’ll need a few other materials and it’ll be a bit bulkier as well, but you’ll be able to have all three active at the same time. The resistance will be lower, so it might be better to have individual ones as well, expert tools should let me craft at least forty-five percent resistance, maybe sixty…”

Vanitas walked over to a display, changing out a current stud for one of the new ones “...ah, but with the combined one at an expert level, it would be about, um probably thirty percent combined resistance, um, actually probably only about twenty eight on a first attempt, but if I had access to enough for a few attempts then I-”

“Stop rambling.” Yonah bit down on her lip slightly, glancing up and letting out a soft “eep.” when she was Vanitas’ eye was on her. “These are fine for now. Do you have the list?” “Y-yeah.” pulling open the drawer on her desk, Yonah handed over a list nearly as long as her arm, and winced slightly as Vanitas whistled lowly. “All that, huh?” “Mm. But, if you can get all of it, I can definitely do your helmet next. All of it.” Vanitas glanced up and saw the rare fire that appeared in Yonah’s grey eyes when she was sure of her work. He nodded, turning to leave. “A month.”

Yonah stood again, pulling a bag off of her belt. “Wait.” She stepped forward, keeping eye contact and when Vanitas didn’t stop her she took the extra step that put her within his reach. “This is for you. Please stay safe.” Vanitas scoffed “I don’t need your help.” Yonah smiled as he took the bag and watched as his eyebrows shot up, satisfied that he had taken the elixirs. “I know.” “This is too much.” Vanitas tried to hand the bag back, growling as Yonah waved him off and went back to her work bench. “What am I going to do with elixirs? It’s just a crafting exercise for me, think of it as a field test and see if they’re at store level quality yet.”

Yonah didn’t expect an answer, and wasn’t surprised when Vanitas left through another portal of darkness instead of answering her. Reaching above her work station, she circled the date for a month later. And the three weeks after that. “Okay, lets see if I can't get seven elixirs ready for you in the meantime.”


End file.
